When Vampires Turn (really) Evil
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: Erin Noble was blissfully happy with her life. Until one fateful day where she lost it all, and all because of her. She blames herself for everything that has happened and vows to make some changes. But will she? Erin/Malik.


**Another story (was a one shot but developed it), with Erin/Malik. Hope you like it and keep reading my current story on YD, '_Revenge_'. Peace ox**

* * *

** When Vampires Turn (Really) Evil..**

Erin was cowered over near the foot of _their_ coffin. She had never, ever felt like this. Powerless, humiliated, and lonely.

They were the daily emotions that she experienced, ever since she lost Malik, that is. Nothing had been the same since, well, since he _left_.

She fought back tears as she caught sight of the photograph they had had together when they got engaged, when their life was good- no, when their life was _perfect_.

She scrambled up off the floor, reaching out so she could grab the photograph. "I love you." She whispered, placing her trembling lips on the cool, hard glass front of the photo, and kissing it ever so gently, tenderly, as if she feared it may break at anytime, she felt like _she _was going to break at anytime, never mind the photograph.

She placed it back on the unit it had been standing on, in the exact spot, the same angle. She couldn't bear anything out of place. Malik used to say to her; '_Remember, there's a place for everything, and everything is in it's rightful place_'. At first, she hadn't seen the need to keep everything in order, she just thought it was Malik, winding her up.

Erin could remember the exact day, time, and place where Malik Dracula left her.. She closed her eyes, unwillingly reliving the day, as she did every other night of the year.

* * *

_ Malik and Erin walked in front of a bunch of Japanese Tourists, who were talking none-stop to one another, they were awfully irritating. It took all of Malik's power, and some of Erin's, in fact, to not turn around and bite the living bat out of them all. All twenty of them._

_"Come on," Malik grabbed Erin's hand, "Lets get out of here!" Erin nodded, slightly light headed at the scent they possessed. It was truly mouth-watering. _

_They walked a little further on, until they came across The Eiffel Tower. "It's so beautiful here," Erin whispered, "I've got all I need and more." _

_Malik smiled at her, "You and me both, baby." He dropped her hand, and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled at his modesty, at his understanding of her._

_"I love you," She whispered, kissing his lips softly, "Always and forever."_

_He laughed, "I love you too, always and forever," He kissed her again, "And a day."_

_Erin scowled at his cleverness. "You're very funny, my dear," She tutted, sarcastically, "Good job I love you, flaws and everything!" She winked at him, and Malik swatted her hip with his hand._

_Erin couldn't believe how perfect her life had become, well, her _unlife _that is. She stared up in front of her, gazing at the beauty the Tower held. __"I'm so lucky," she breathed down Malik's ear, "I have everything I've ever wanted, and I'm in fogging _Paris_!" She laughed, twirling her engagement ring around her finger._

_"As do I," Malik laughed, it was nice to see her enjoying herself again. Back in Garside, she had never been happy, since, well, since Vlad, did.. what he did. Since he bit her, since he ended her life, whatever, Malik was pleased that he could make her happy once again, "I have everything I need, in the shape of you. I am never, ever going to leave your side."_

* * *

Erin laughed at the bitterness of her dream, the real feelings flooding back like fresh, warm, sickly-sweet tasting blood.

'_I am never, ever going to leave your side._'

Looks like he didn't stick to his words, after all. Just when their life was getting better as well; they were due to be married, and Erin had found some rather exciting news out- she was going to have a baby! Malik's baby- the man who left her. She had never got a chance to tell him, he left too soon.

She stroked her rapidly growing bump, "I love you, you know, little biter," She allowed a stray tear to come-upon her lip, "We don't need anyone else." She said the words to try and convince herself. They didn't.

Who was she kidding? Malik was her whole life, her future, and now he had left her, alone and scared, scraping through her days with soy blood and memories they shared.

Another memory floated into Erin's head, the day she found out about Malik's past..

* * *

_Malik and Erin were sitting in their home. The only place, Erin found, where she felt comfortable and safe, with her protector right beside her. _

_Her daydream was interrupted by a shrill ring of the doorbell, she made to get up, but Malik stopped her, "I'll go, it's probably some lost tourist again," He laughed, although Erin was sure there was a hint of uncertainness in his voice. "You wait here." He shot off out of the room._

_Erin tried, really, really tried, to not listen, but she couldn't help it, she had to know what was going on, call it a vampire-instinct, if you must._

_She crept slowly towards the door, it was open a crack, and Erin could see two shadows- Malik's and their visitors- they looked like they were in deep conversation, Erin listened harder;_

_"The Slayer's Guild know what you did," The mystery voice was saying, "They know you killed all of those people, Malik, they know it was you." _

_"Jesus, Seth, keep it down, will you?!" Malik's voice joined in, "Erin's only in there, I don't want her finding out about this, do you hear me, it's too dangerous, I will clean it up on my own, I don't need anyone else, I made mistakes, I get it, but too come to my home and criticise me, that will only make matters worse. People talk, you know, Seth, people talk, and you've just come around here, accusing me of some very serious crime!"_

_"But you committed-"_

_"Shut the hell up, now," Erin could tell he had let his fangs drop, his voice was straining, "Whether I did or not, is irrelevant, I just don't want my Erin caught in the middle of all this, okay? I will do whatever I have to do to make sure she is safe, I will do whatever needs doing in order to protect her, Seth, so don't challenge me. She's my life."_

_"Yeah, yeah, loves young dream and all," The vampire named Seth spat, "Here's the address, you need to be there before twelve, tomorrow."_

_"I can't lie to Erin," Malik protested._

_"Then many will suffer because of you." _

_Erin heard the door slam, and Malik reappeared, looking rather more flustered than before. Erin couldn't contain her curiosity, "Who was it, babe?" She asked, calmly._

_"Oh, that, it was, no one." _

_"Don't lie to me, Malik," Her voice was strained, she was trying not to cry, "What happened, what did you do?" Her questions came out at once, mumbled and jumbled together._

_"I didn't do anything," Malik protested, feigning innocence._

_"Yes you did, I heard-" She stopped, Malik's eyes were as wide as saucers._

_"You listened?!" He spat, outraged, "That was a seriously private conversation, Erin, I don't know how you could even think about _spying _on me! How old are you?" He snarled, "Twelve?!"_

_"What happened to 'never keeping secrets', and 'not being like I was with Vlad', those were your rules, I expect you to follow them as well, Malik."  
_

_"Whether I follow 'rules' or not, is irrelevant, Erin, I can't believe you would listen in on me like that? Ever heard of a thing called 'privacy'?!" _

_"Well, maybe, if you told me everything first, then maybe I wouldn't have to listen in on you! Why didn't you tell me?!" Her tears were more or less uncontrollable now._

_"Because I didn't- and I still don't, want you to get hurt, baby."_

_Erin tutted, "You don't want me to get hurt, yet you choose to lie to me all the time and then, when I decide to see what's going on, you have a go at me for _spying _on you! I can't fogging win, then, can I, Malik?"_

_His expression changed, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Erin, my past is my past, it isn't something I'm proud of, it isn't something I'd want to boast about, it isn't something that I'd want you knowing about, purely because it may change your view of me, forever."_

_"I'm getting married to you, I deserve to- and more to the point, I _want _to know about your past. It won't change the way I feel about you, nothing on this planet will ever change how I feel about you, Malik Dracula."_

_"This will," He responded, sadly, "This will repulse you, sicken you, and maybe even scare you."_

_"Nothing," She said again, "Nothing will change." _

_Malik sighed, unnecessarily, "Trust me, I know that things _will _change, they always do when Malik-from-the-past re-emerges."_

_"I refuse to believe that," Erin shifted slightly so there was room for Malik to sit next to her, "I refuse, I simply, utterly refuse to believe a word of that."_

_Malik ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated at her persistence, "I can't tell you, I just can't, I-"  
_

_"Malik, I love you, nothing will change how I feel about you, please, babe, please, tell me, what- no, _who _was that man, and what did he want?"  
_

_"Please don't make me say it." Malik pleaded, but Erin was not going to back down that easily.  
_

_"Please, tell me." She asked, stroking the inside of his arm with her forefinger._

_"I can't." Tears were running down his cheeks now, she was beginning to annoy him._

_"You can,-" _

_"Fine! Malik snapped, "It was, oh, I don't know, about a year or so before I met you, I was seeing this girl- Jessie- we'd been dating for a while, and things had gotten pretty serious between us,- but her father didn't agree, oh, did I mention he knew what I was and was a slayer? No- anyway, he was,- he decided to run an 'angry mob', I tore them to pieces, limb from limb, drinking them, draining them until they were nothing but rotting corpses, then- I went for her family. I killed them all.-_

_"Even-" Erin asked, her mouth was wide open, her eyes were scared._

_"Yep, even- even Jessie," He stopped, tears rolled down his face, "I was possessed, I- I didn't know what I was doing, who I was hurting, I- I'm sorry, Feel- Feel free to leave without another word." He whispered into her hair._

_"I love you," She laughed. Malik looked at her, surprised._

_"But-"_

_"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that it's me, and you, together forever, I love you."_

_She kissed him, and both of them had soon forgotten about their earlier argument._

* * *

Erin sat bolt upright; her face was covered in sweat- although she was sure that wasn't a vampire quality; she just put it down to hormones.

She withered in agony as a pain shot through her system, "No," She whispered, "No, not yet, not yet, it's- it's too soon little biter, please!" She pleaded. She didn't want to go through that again. Especially on her own...

She closed her eyes as the pain intensified, the memories flooding back as she wept.

* * *

_"Malik!" Erin's frantic voice ground through Malik's head, "Malik, oh my God, Malik! Help me!" _

_"Erin?!" Malik shouted up, sprinting up the stairs. He just about managed to stop himself retching as he saw the sight in front of him. Erin- his fiancée- was laid on the floor, her face screwed in pure agony. Malik took his eyes off her for a second, and fought back the urge to scream. At the side of Erin, there was a pool of thick, sticky substance. _

_"Malik!" Erin tried to turn around, but Malik stopped her. He sat down next to her, she struggled as she lifted her head, placing it on his lap, "I- can't loose- my baby! Our baby!" She sobbed, "I CAN'T!"_

_"Hey, shush, shush, you'll be okay, I promise you!" Malik soothed, running his cool finger through her matted hair, desperately trying to think of what he should do next._

_"I- need- to- get- to- a- hospital!" Erin whimpered, through gritted teeth, breathing in and out unnecessarily._

_Malik looked worried, although he managed to compose himself before Erin saw, "You know that's not possible, baby."_

_"I need too! Our baby!" _

_I'll, I'll get my Mum, baby, just hold on, she'll know what to do!" He fumbled frantically for his rather tired looking and battered old phone, punched some numbers in, holding it to his ear as he did so, Erin heard it ring three times before anyone answered, "Hey, Mum, it's- it's Malik, I need your help," He struggled to keep the thickness of his voice under control, "Erin needs your help, please, please help us!" His words were all jumbled and he mumbled the majority of them, Erin heard the receiver go dead._

_"Malik, I need you to help me now!" She screamed as pain shot through her system and gripped at her body tightly, crushing her from the inside out. _

_She screamed as the pains intensified, a nervous looking Malik appeared at the door of the room, "Hey, baby, my Mum's on her way." _

_Erin looked at him, venomously, "I don't want to hurt my baby!" _

_"We have no choice! This isn't like the movies, Erin. You won't drink a super-drink and be all better again, you need help, and you need help now!"_

_There was a shrill knock in the door, distracting his little speech. He smiled a small smile at Erin, and went to open it. No sooner had he stepped out of the room, Erin twisted in pain, her small, fragile body being crushed from the inside out, her bones failing at their job of keeping her and Little Biter safe, the pain intensified even more, her face screwing with the sheer agony of it all. _

_"Malik!" She shouted, desperately trying not to move and hurt herself or baby, which was proving rather difficult. _

_Two sets of footsteps were heading up the stairs, Malik and his Mother, Erin hoped._

_"Erin?" Elisabeta called, her voice was soft, gentle almost. _

_"I'm in here!" Erin called, feebly and with the last little bit of energy she had left._

_The door swung open, Elisabeta thundered rather ungracefully through the door, "Erin! Erin, it's going to be alright, I promise, just-" She gasped, stopping mid sentence as she too clocked the pool of sticky substance. "Malik!" She yelled, "I need to talk to you!" _

_"What is it Mother?" Malik asked, worriedly._

_The next sentence will haunt Erin's dreams forever;_

_"There's no hope. She's lost the baby, she lost the baby sometime ago, I'm so sorry."_

_Erin couldn't function properly, and everything went pitch black._


End file.
